Truth
by Simply.Scarfy
Summary: Harry and Draco get into a heated argument and Draco deals with it the only way he knows how MATURE THEMES


A/N ~ touches on a theme I've been struggling with myself recently, a small ficlet that I needed to write for myself, basically.

Draco's eyes burned and his teeth chattered. He glared, hatred filling his every pore and spilling over until he became a seething mess. He could feel his magic swirl and engulf him, feeding his fury, reigning him in simultaneously. His eyes glittered dangerously as his mouth curled into a snarl.

"What did you say?" He choked, hardly able to keep himself coherent, so lost in his chagrin.

"I said, Malfoy, that your father deserves everything that's coming to him. He doesn't deserve the Dementor's Kiss, it's too good for him!" Green eyes bore into grey and pupils are huge, tensions high. "You and I both know that your father is the scum of the Earth, and that it would be more adequate for him to stay, rotting in a cell, being driven slowly mad by the memories of what he's done. He raped, maimed, tortured and killed!" Harry spat each word like it was poison he wanted to rid his mouth of, "He ruined lives, destroyed some before they could even be lived. He stole innocence, tainted people beyond cleansing. He made peoples own minds turn against them to protect them from the pain that HE was causing. He is a vile excuse for a man and you want me to LIE AND SAY HE'S NOT?!" Harry shook in the aftermath of his speech.

Angry tears cascaded down Draco's cheeks silently and wave of absent sympathy rolled through Harry.

"You wouldn't understand," Draco said. "I don't expect you to. You don't have parents." This wasn't said maliciously, more matter of fact. "You've never had parents. You don't know what it's like. And you could never imagine. Because at the end of the day, you'll never have parents." Again, this wasn't teasing, but making statements. "You've never had someone for long enough to know, properly, what it feels like. Someone who brought you in the world, protected you as much as they could, loved you and cherished you in a way that nobody else could." Draco's voice rose in volume, "You wouldn't know Potter, what it feels like to enter this war with nothing to say that you have an advantage! You wouldn't know what it's like to have someone who you owe your entire existence to at the end of a madman's wand, to watch them scream in agony day after day as curses are spat at them!

Or your loved one, your one true partner having to be maimed and tortured in front of you because you hesitated. You waited for a fraction of a second. Your stomach rolled. You gasped at an inappropriate moment. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW. But I wouldn't expect you too. No one would. And that's what makes this unfair. What makes you and me different. But you are still so privileged, so innocent. You have had darkness shed on you in so many other ways, but not in the way that would make you see, make you understand. I envy you Potter, I envy you."

Draco reached up and traced his finger lightly over the others infamous scar, his lip curling slightly.

Then he left. His robes swirling around him. He needed to find a bathroom, a blade and fast.

He went to the dungeons, grabbed his shaving kit and swept into the private head boy bathroom that was en suite to his Head boy rooms.

Rolling up his sleeve, his took deep shuddering breaths which racked his whole frame.

It was okay, as long as it was shallow, it didn't count. As long as it wasn't deep, it didn't count.

That's what he told him self as he took the blade and dragged his across his arm, breathing out unsteadily at the small burst of pain. It was stinging. It felt better when it stung. Better than when it was deep.

He repeated this five, ten, fifteen, twenty ... Until eventually a myriad of red inflamed lines littered his skin. He breathed a sigh of relief, his hands still trembling as the released the knife an it clattered to the floor.

"Bloody Potter," he whispered as he close his lavender lids and breathed deeply.

A/N ~ I listened to Little Hell by City and Colour when writing this, if you wanna listen *shrugs*


End file.
